


The Black Cat

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Bullying, Demonic Entities, Demons, Gang Violence, Gangs, M/M, Sex Magic, Smut, for healing purposes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: As an abandoned demon, Jongin hopelessly saved a human who he found beaten to the pulp only to be tangled in a complicated gang deal.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: PROJECT 94 Round 3: 2nd Check-in





	The Black Cat

**Author's Note:**

> The trigger warnings are serious  
> \- Gang bullying  
> \- graphic violence  
> 

As a lust demon, Jongin felt like he roamed aimlessly for ages. Hiding as a black cat, he broke through the streets of Seoul, looking for a victim. He eventually reached a dormitory, overwhelmingly smelling like hormonal teenagers. 

It was a feastful spot for him but before he could even approach the door, he froze at the smell of blood. He looked around, his stance stiff until he noticed a man limping toward him. The man didn’t notice him and walked by him, bleeding furiously enough to leave shoes’ marks on the floor. Jongin was hungry and the human looked like an easy target. He followed the man who suddenly looked at him. 

“Hey,” he said with a strained tone. “Hungry?” He didn’t wait for Jongin to answer as he got in the elevator, Jongin on his toes. The deafening sound inside the elevator nearly gave Jongin nausea but the smell of blood and pain was twitching his senses.

The black cat followed the bleeding man as he struggled to walk, open, and get in inside his dorm room. It looked trashed to the last too which shocked Jongin who jumped on a toppled chair. The man opened his fridge and picked a canned tuna before offering it to the cat. “Here, eat.” the man said as he laid down in bed. “Fuck, I feel like my bones are no longer in their correct order,” the man said with a chuckle and Jongin jumped into his side. 

“Hmm? Not hungry?” The man caressed Jongin’s fur with shaken fingers. “You have a nice fur,” he commented. “What’s your name, huh? I’m Sehun.” Jongin internally scoffed at how the man sounded out of his mind talking to him. 

The man laughed before coughing in pain. 

“They sure made sure I won’t survive the night,” He said again and Jongin put his paw on the man’s chest which made the man wince. “Poor kitten,” the man said when Jongin coiled from his reaction. “Don’t be scared, I won’t hurt you.” 

Sehun turned to his side, with pain, before petting Jongin who stood there petrified. “Thank you,” he said suddenly as he shed tears. “I thought I’ll die alone but here you are, keeping me company.” 

Jongin didn’t know what to do until Sehun stopped petting him and started shivering terribly. “Cold,” he whispered. 

It made Jongin shift right then, touching the man’s forehead. “You are feverish already,” Jongin whined before he pushed Sehun to lay down. “What I’m going to do with you?” He pulled the man’s shirt up, noticing tiny stabs on the man’s body. They didn’t look deep but it made Sehun bleed furiously. “Fuck…” 

Jongin didn’t know why he wanted to save the man but he did anyway. He first licked the cuts until they healed, pausing the bleeding. However, His Power’s drain overwhelmed him and he had to stop. He last fed off of a human’s semen a week earlier. He had no choice but to wake Sehun up.


End file.
